shugocharafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenji Okumiya
Kenji Okumiya (奥宮 研二, Okumiya Kenji) is a fanon character created for the anime and manga series Shugo Chara!, and is the fourth generation Jack's chair. Kenji is the love interest of Miyako. Physical Description He has messy light brown hair with an ahoge, olive green eyes, and bronze skin. He usually wears the Guardian cape but is also seen in casual outfits when not in school. Personality Kenji is usually reserved, blunt, and stoic, but kind at heart. He is reliable to all the guys and a gentleman to all the girls, this kind of personality made him popular throughout the entire school. He is a responsible guy as he has to take care of three siblings when his parents are not around. Kenji also has a liking in teasing Miyako, to the point that she starts bickering with him. As the story progresses, Kenji became more protective of Miyako as well as possessive, and enjoys "claiming" her with a kiss on the cheek in front of other boys that want to confess to her. He is also a simple-minded character that just goes with the flow. History Kenji Okumiya '''had to grow up rather quickly in his childhood due to his parents' busy work, thus leaving him to take care of his siblings. He gave birth to his Guardian Character, Free, from his desire to be free from responsibilities and have a fun filled life. Kenji was appointed as the Jack's chair after Nagihiko Fujisaki's graduation, and shares the same lazy attitude as Yaya and Kukai when dealing with paperwork. After meeting with Miyako, he believed it was destiny for her to be in Seiyo Academy and tried many attempts to getting her to join. He eventually became friends with her and developed a crush, which he innocently tells her everyday. Guardian Characters Free Kenji's Guardian Character is the free-spirited Free, who represents his dream to be free from responsibilities and have many adventures. Free is an energetic character that is enthusiastic about any activities and cannot seem to sit still. He is brave, adventurous, and athletic. Like a pirate, he lacks manners, is carefree, and rebellious. Powers Character Change '''Free When Kenji Character Changes with Free, he receives a black eye patch, gold tooth, and a sword, and starts speaking in pirate slang. Kenji's usually reserved and stoic personality is changed into a more boisterous attitude. Aside from this, Kenji has gained amazing fighting skills and extremely quick reflexes. Character Transformations During Character Transformation, Kenji merges with Free and becomes "Free Spirit". This represents his desire to be free from responsibilities and have many adventures. Appearance: In this form, he wears a red pirate outfit, including a captain's hat, an eye patch, and a sword. Abilities: As a pirate character, Kenji is able to run faster than his normal speed, jump at great heights, and have extremely quick reflexes and fighting abilities. He mainly fights with his pirate sword but occasionally uses a cannon that shoots out a giant net to capture X-Eggs. Items: * Pirate Sword * Ship's Cannon Relationships Family * Unnamed parents: '''Due to being extremely busy with work, Kenji is usually left in charge of his siblings. Kenji's parents seem to trust him with responsibilities and depend on him when they are not around. * '''Kaito Okumiya: '''Kaito is two years younger than Kenji. He is rude and sarcastic but greatly respects his brother nonetheless. He has a strained relationship with his parents because they are almost never around. He helps Kenji with household chores and is a great cook. * '''Emi Okumiya: '''Aya's older fraternal twin. She attends the same school as Ami Hinamori and is one of her best friends. Like Ami, she is innocent and pure-hearted. Emi loves colorful things likes marshmallows and rainbows, and would often be seen drawing with crayons. She would usually draw her best friends and their talents, Ami singing and Aya modelling. Emi's dream is to become an artist. * '''Aya Okumiya: '''Emi's younger fraternal twin. She attends the same school as Ami and is her other best friend, the other being her sister. Like her friends, she is innocent and pure hearted. Aya greatly idolizes Yua Sakurai for her singing and beauty. She would often be seen dressing up and modelling. Her dream is to become a model like Yua Sakurai. Love Life * '''Miyako Sora: Kenji persistently followed her around and tried many ways to convince her to join the Guardians, which she flatly rejected every one of them. He became friends with her and eventually developed a crush. During their fight in their 6th grade, Kenji was frustrated but stubbornly refused to reconcile with her. * After much persuading from his friends, he went to make up with Miyako but was held back by another girl from his class. He rejected her confession, saying that Miyako was the only one he likes and left. Kenji found Miyako's Guardian Character, Rose, turned into an X-Character and managed to snap her out of it. After purifying the X-Character, Kenji woke up a collapsed Miyako and tells her again that he likes her. Rose Character Changes with Miyako and forces her to blurt out her true feelings. The two started dating after that. Friendships Because of his popularity, Kenji considers everyone his friend but states that the Guardians are his closest friends. * '''Yori Oshiro: '''Despite her successful attempts to break Miyako and himself apart, Kenji still thinks of Yori as his friend and holds no ill will towards her. However the two of them can be usually seen competing for Miyako's attention. * '''Yaya Yuiki: '''Yaya was in a different class from Kenji but both were in the same grade. He greatly respects her for her position as Ace's Chair and seems to tolerate her childish behavior better than anyone. * '''Rikka Hiiragi: '''Kenji treats Rikka like one of his own sisters. He enjoys spoiling her with sweets. * '''Hikaru Ichinomiya: '''Kenji treats Hikaru like a younger brother and does not seem to mind his personality. He spoils him like Rikka. * '''Utau Hoshina: '''Utau and Kenji met through the previous Joker, Amu Hinamori, and became friends after his sisters along with Amu's sister, Ami, expressed their love for her music. He is on friendly terms with her but is not close with her like Amu. Aliases * Mr. Jack (Hikaru) * Kenji-kun * Okumiya-kun * Kenji Category:Guardians Category:Fan Characters Category:Guardians members Category:Jack Category:Character bearer Category:Shugo chara fanon Category:Males Category:Male characters